Happy Canada Day
by crazypoet13
Summary: Everyone forgot Matthew's birthday, again. Nothing new right? That's what Matthew Williams thinks, but leave it to a certain red-eyed Albino to change things up! A belated gift for my dear Canadian :) Slight PruCan Human Names used! Rated T just in case xD
1. Operation: Maple Birthday

**Heyo lovelies! Here's a story about Canada Day! I'm sorry Mattie! OTL I can't believe I didn't make you one! QnQ This is a PruCan by the way . . kinda xD**

**Well sad to say I don't really like this one D: *ashamed* yes yes. . . And it's shorter too! orz I have let you down Mattie. . .**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Hetalia or Hetalia itself, they belong to Himaruya-Sensei! :)**

Gilbert was frantically calling a bunch of Nations, trying to organize a meeting. What was the purpose of Gilbert trying to organize something? It was Matthew's birthday of course! He knew well that all the nations never remembered his poor Birdie, so he decided to make a surprise birthday party for him. In a matter of fifteen minutes, everyone had arrived wondering what in the world possessed _Gilbert_ to call everyone for a meeting. Yes, Gilbert had to even call Alfred. As much as Gilbert hated the American's guts, he was still Matthew's older brother so it was only common sense for him to know about it. It was kind of a pain in the ass to get him to come.

_Gilbert called the house that Matthew shared with Alfred, hoping that Alfred would pick up and not his Birdie. After all, since he and Alfred hated each other it would be weird to ask for him; that would just be suspicious._

_"Hello?"_

_He sighed internally with relief._

_"Hallo?"_

_"What do you want you bastard? Mattie's not here."_

_"Perfect, I need you to come to my house. I have something to talk about."_

_"What? I'm not going to your house you creepy pervert!"_

_Gilbert snorted, "Che, I wouldn't waste my awesome time trying to be perverted towards you, that's Franny's job. And for your information it's about Mattie you idiot. I'm calling the other nations too, so it's not only you."_

_". . .Fine I'll be there in a few minutes."_

_The two hung up and Gilbert set upon calling more people._

Ludwig walked in and froze at all the nations in his living room, why were they here? Was there an emergency world meeting or something? "_ Bruder!_"

Ludwig's eyes flashed to Gilbert's, "What's going on? Why is everyone in my living room?"

Gilbert motioned for his brother to sit, watching as Feliciano waved animatedly for Ludwig to sit by him. After seeing everyone present he cleared his voice, "Alright, so you guys are probably wondering why someone as awesome as myself would call all you to _mein_ and _mein bruder_'s house. Well I have a plan, today is July first, _ja?_ And today also happens to be Matthew's birthday!"

Silence stayed in the living room until someone raised a hand, "Who's Matthew?"

Many heads shook in agreement and Gilbert sighed in frustration, "Alfred's little brother?"

Silence set once again until it finally clicked in their heads, "Oh, that's his name." "Oh that's him?"

Gilbert facepalmed himself, "_Anyways_, what I was_ saying_ was that since it's his birthday we should throw him a birthday party! This isn't a choice by the way!"

He chimed the last part, seeing as how many of them nodded in agreement it was all good right now. After all, they mostly had nothing to do, and after they helped they could party; Gilbert felt excited. Now all they needed to do was get the party ready without anyone spilling the potatoes to Matthew. "Okay, so now we need to give jobs! "

Gilbert thought for a moment, "Feli, you and your _bruder_ can do the artwork; so banners and stuff."

"Franny, you and Toni will be our kitchen staff."

Francis groaned, " Don't call me Franny, _mon ami…"_

Gilbert snickered, "Whatever you say Franny." Earning a sigh.

"Erm, Eliza you can pick a few people to help decorate."

"I'll be the decoy so you guys can do whatever. Text me about everything going on, and when you're all ready I'll bring Mattie."

After assigning the rest of the jobs, Gilbert stressed that most of the designs and decorations should be maple related or Canadian oriented but yet still have the birthday feel. He also advised that if they happen to see Matthew anywhere before he found him, to not give away anything. Seeing that everyone understood, he figured an awesome party needed an awesome operation name. " Okay! Let Operation Maple Birthday begin!"

Gilbert shooed everyone out of his house as he went to go find Matthew, hopefully he wasn't so difficult to find.

Sigh. "Just another day…" Matthew muttered to himself. In actuality it was his birthday today, but to everyone else who barely remembers him, let alone his birthday, it's just another day. Just another July first. Sometimes he wished that someone, just _one_ person remembered; yes even his older brother Alfred forgot his birthday. Not completely, sure he'd remember a day before his birthday and apologize like no tomorrow for forgetting his birthday and promising to get his brother something. To Matthew it was the thought that counted, right? Now he was just getting sick of it, if only the thought would come at the _right time_ and the right _day_ then he'd probably feel better about himself. It was true, he'd feel better, but Matthew had been used to this for decades so he could deal with it; he was a strong Nation. He didn't have the military strength like his brother Alfred or the aggressiveness of his best friend Gilbert, but he was strong emotionally and mentally. Of course! How else do you think he would be able to handle the ball of fire called 'Alfred'? He should get a medal for that, but then again the people who carve the names would probably forget his name and either carve the wrong name or just leave it blank. Though even the best crack sometimes. Matthew sighed before he ran into something, yelping slightly.

"Yo Birdie!"

Matthew looked up a little to see blood red orbs flashing in excitement. He smiled at his best friend, "H-hey Gil, what's up?"

"Hm? Oh, _we_ are going to hang out!" Gilbert proclaimed as he took Matthew's arm and dragged him in the direction he walked from. All he had to do was occupy his little Birdie until everything was ready, Gilbert smirked slightly 'Birdie's gonna love me! . . .Hopefully this will turn out awesome!' He felt Matthew resist a little before giving up and following him. "Where're we going Gil?"

Gilbert grinned, "To the mall! There's tons of things to do there!"

"Okay."

They walked in comfortable silence, Matthew thought that it was better to spend his once-again-forgotten-birthday with Gilbert than at home doing nothing. As they arrived at the mall, Gilbert wanted to go into an arcade to play some games, gently dragging Matthew with him. Matthew picked the first game, which happened to be a shooting game. Gilbert laughed at the fact that his Birdie actually picked a shooting game. He never took Matthew as a violent person, excluding when Hockey was in the picture, but still. He's seen Matthew in different ways other people see him, well when they do see him, but not in terms of violence.

Matthew picked a shooting game specifically because of all the frustrations that he had built up inside him, he didn't want to yell at Gil. He would feel awful since he's the only one who's really noticed him, and so when he wanted to play arcade games Matthew was relieved. Finally he could take his stress and frustration on something not living and breathing. After the game, Matthew beat Gilbert barely by a few points, resulting in a wide-eyed Gilbert. "Birdie, you actually beat me!"

"E-eh?! I did?" Looking at the screen, it was true. He did beat Gilbert, which was surprising since Gilbert used to be a warring nation. Though to be honest, Gilbert did admit to being better at using swords than guns and such but that didn't mean that he sucked at using them. Matthew looked at Gilbert as his expression of shock turned to be one of a pout, "One more game! The awesome me won't lose this time!"

Matthew chuckled as they both took up the game guns and inserted coins to play another round, though Matthew knew he would definitely lose. After playing the first game, Matthew had felt a whole lot better; it was highly likely that he won due to his frustration. His guess was confirmed when the game ended, with Gil beating him. They both laughed at the weird turn of events concerning the game, and they decided to play other games that weren't as competitive. As Gilbert watched Matthew play a game, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket; plucking the device from his pocket he had two new text messages. Gilbert clicked on it and saw it was a message from Feliciano and Francis.

_From: Feli_

_To: Awesomeness_

_Ve~ Gilbert! We're almost done painting the banners and Elizabeta said she's coming back from shopping! Okay bye!_

Gilbert smiled, everything was going according to plan, moving on to Francis's text.

_From: Franny_

_To: Awesomeness_

_Mon ami, the cooking is getting there~! Of course the wonderful food of my Nation will always be good~! Honhonhon~ Toni says hello!_

Gilbert replied, smiling as he placed his phone back in his pants pocket and paid attention to Matthew playing the game. They both laughed and had fun for an hour or so before they left the arcade to roam the mall. In a matter of another hour or so, they would head to Matthew's house for the party, oh well _surprise_ party. Gilbert already bought Matthew's present and asked Ludwig to bring it to the house for him, he just hoped Matthew would like his gift. He'll just have to wait and see.

**A/N: That's it for this chapter! :) Hope it was okay!**

**French:**

**Mon ami - my friend**

**German:**

**Bruder - brother**

**ja - yes**


	2. Party and After Surprises?

**Here's the last chapter~! yes it's short this time OTL sorry sorry!**

**Thank you again for the nice reviews :')**

An hour later, Matthew and Gilbert sat eating ice cream, laughing and talking casually. Gilbert was waiting for the text that signaled that everything was ready for them to return home, not that he minded spending time with Mattie but he just wanted his best friend to see what he planned for him. He studied his blonde friend across from him. He had known Matthew for around a year now, or he's been talking to him for a year; but yet it felt like they've been friends for much longer. Though they were complete opposites, it was funny how easily the two got along. Gilbert would always wonder why Matthew would put up with him, thinking whether or not he did it because he was used to Alfred. Not wanting to think like that, Gilbert would always use the excuse "because I'm awesome!" That always makes him believe that it's true. As he snapped himself out of his thoughts, he saw that Matthew had just finished his ice cream; opening his mouth to speak his phone buzzed in his pocket. He closed his mouth as he quickly reached for his phone and peered at it, hoping it was what he was waiting for. A text. Opening it, Gilbert read:

_From: Franny_

_To: Awesomeness_

_Mon ami we are done~! You can bring Mathieu now~!_

Gilbert broke into a grin as he replied and pocketed his phone. Matthew stared at Gilbert with confusion, "Everything okay Gil?"

Gilbert simply stood and took their trash, "Great Birdie! Come on~! It's time for us to go home."

He saw Matthew visibly deflate, and that made Gilbert deflate a little as well. He reassured his friend that he'll still hang with him at his house, putting in his usual comment about raiding his fridge and make him some pancakes. Matthew perked slightly, feeling better at the thought that Gilbert wouldn't leave him so early. As they left the mall, they continued to talk about random things until they fell into one of their comfortable silences. Matthew started thinking to himself, how he felt about his Prussian friend; sure they were best friends and all but where they on the same page when it came to feelings? Matthew didn't necessarily know and he didn't know if he wanted to. Such thoughts were pushed from his mind as he heard the sound of Gilbert speaking, looking to see if he was speaking to him he caught sight of a device pressed against his ear. Matthew relaxed, if Gilbert had in fact been talking to him, he might have asked what he was thinking about; and that was something he would have rather not answered.

" Hallo?"

Matthew could faintly make out someone speaking through the other end.

" _Ja, da sein in fünf Minuten."_

A short reply.

_" Mm, Wir sehen uns"_

"What was that?" Matthew asked him. Gilbert simply smiled and claimed it was nothing, of course leaving Matthew a bit skeptical but decided to brush it off. Whatever it was, he would probably find out eventually as he continued to walk with Gilbert to his home. After around five minutes, they finally made it to the home of Matthew and Alfred, Gilbert shot Francis a quick text as they came in view of the house. Gilbert allowed Matthew to open the front door, and felt the excitement seep in as Matthew walked through the door and jump at the chorus of people screaming "Surprise!"

Gilbert laughed as he closed the door and stood behind Matthew, Matthew was shell shocked. Why was everyone in his home? Why were there decorations and food? His eyes widened, were they here for his birthday?

"W-why is everyone here?"

" _Mon cher_ _pour votre anniversaire, bien sûr!"_

No, impossible, no one ever remembered unless someone told them, but even then the only person he could think of that might go through such lengths would be…Gilbert. _Gilbert._ He turned to said culprit to come face to face with a grinning Albino, "D-did you do this Gil?"

"Ja, I did. Alles Gute zum Geburtstag Vögelchen."

A huge grin finally made its way to his face as his eyes were pricked with forming tears, this was quite a surprise. He definitely didn't expect this to happen when he stepped inside his own house. Since the birthday boy was here, everyone was able to start the party; food was ready on the table. Obviously a mixture of French and Spanish food, but it didn't matter since the presumed chefs were individually one hell of a cook. Everyone enjoyed the food and hang out time, some even talking to Matthew, even though it was the usual routine conversations, but added in with birthday greetings and wishes. The party was loud with laughter and yells; lasting a few hours until many of the Nations bid their farewells to Matthew and left. Alfred had ditched Matthew to leave with Arthur, leaving him and Gilbert to clean up the remains of the party. There wasn't much to clean since everything was pretty much just empty cups and plates; which relieved Matthew and Gilbert. In a matter of fifteen minutes, Gilbert and Matthew had cleaned up the living room and kitchen, and taken the trash out. Standing in the living room, Matthew sighed in satisfaction with Gilbert beside him, "Thank you Gil."

Gilbert seemed a bit nervous before he spoke up. "Oh, you're welcome Birdie! And aahh, I have a present for you!"

"E-eh? A present? F-for me?"

Gilbert laughed, "Of course! Hold on let me get it."

Gilbert walked around for a while, checking a few places and muttering things that Matthew couldn't hear until he let a small yelp of victory. "Here it is!"

Matthew stared at Gilbert with a raised eyebrow as he walked back to him with a bottle of maple syrup, but as he got closer he saw there was a small wrapped box that hung from the bottle with red ribbon. Matthew just stared at the little box with a confused expression and looked back up at Gilbert. To say that Gilbert was a little nervous was a complete understatement, he was crazy nervous! Anticipation welled up inside him as he presented his gift to Matthew, watching as his face lit up with joy and curiosity. Matthew placed the syrup bottle gently on the coffee table and opened the box, his eyes widening and a small gasp escaped his lips as he looked down at a chain necklace with a single band ring looped through it. Matthew examined the ring and found an inscription on the inner part of the ring that read ' _Iche liebe dich' _

"G-Gil, it's beautiful! I-I don't know what to say…"

"W-well, Uhm if you say that you wanna go out with me then that'd be awesome?"

Gilbert was blushing as he stared down at his feet, he could feel the stunned stare of Matthew boring holes into his head. "A-are you serious?"

He didn't answer, but nodded faintly. Matthew chuckled, making Gilbert's head snap up to stare at the Canadian. After Matthew stopped laughing, he moved to hug Gilbert, "Of course I'll go out with you Gil."

A smile broke out on Gilbert's face as he returned the hug, enveloping the small Canadian in his arms. He helped Matthew put on the necklace, smiling at how well the necklace matched his little Birdie. "There! The necklace is officially awesome!"

Matthew simply chuckled as he hugged Gilbert, burying his face in his shoulder. "Thank you Gil, for everything."

He looked up at Gilbert with a smile and Gilbert just couldn't help himself. He grinned before he lowered his head to kiss Matthew gently but firmly on the lips before pulling away. "Any time Birdie. Any time."

Gilbert was amused at the pinkish tint of his new boyfriend's cheeks, chuckling a little he poked his cheek; resulting in the flesh turning a shade darker.

"I love you Mattie!" Gilbert chimed.

"I love you too Gil."

Matthew smiled, this was truly one hell of a birthday.

**AN: Whoot! done :) Hope you enjoyed it! Review or something if you did :3**

**French:**

**Mathieu - Matthew**

**_Mon cher_****_pour votre anniversaire, bien sûr! - My dear, for your birthday of course!_**

**German:**

**_da sein in fünf Minuten - Be there in five minutes_**

**_ja - yes_**

**_Wir sehen uns - See you later_**

**_ Alles Gute zum Geburtstag Vögelchen - Happy birthday Birdie_**


End file.
